


Turbulent

by Solkatt2410



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blood and Injury, Concussions, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Head Injury, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Vomiting, confident Naruto, flustered Sasuke, mentioned Gaara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solkatt2410/pseuds/Solkatt2410
Summary: Naruto comes home injured in the middle of the worst storm they've had this autumn and Sasuke does his best to help.





	Turbulent

Sasuke was bent over his desk, focused on calculating the probability for genetic linkage between traits, using a formula he had just figured out and it was finally coming together, when the front door banged open and Naruto - only he made such a ruckus - came in, cursing. Sighing, Sasuke let his head land on the desk in mute exasperation before he pushed himself upright and went to see what was going on. He found Naruto struggling to get out of his soaking coat while pressing a hand to his face and he leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he asked,

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Huh?" Naruto yelped, looking up, and Sasuke felt his blood go cold at the rivulets of blood running down his face.

"Holy fuck, what did you do?" he hissed as he scrambled to help, slapping Naruto's icy fingers away and undoing his coat for him, tugging it off and leaving it on the floor as he grabbed Naruto's arm and steered him into the bathroom.

"It's storming pretty bad and I was getting soaked so I took a short cut through the forest but then a tree slapped me in the face," Naruto mumbled as Sasuke drenched a towel in hot water and started cleaning him off.

"You idiot," Sasuke groaned as he located the cut on Naruto's forehead that was bleeding heavily. "I think I have some surgical tape somewhere, hold on."

"It's in the drawer," Naruto told him and Sasuke searched through it quickly, coming up with both tape and a thick, sterile compress.

"How did you know that? You have, like, zero ability at remembering shit," Sasuke asked and Naruto shrugged, hissing as he blotted the blood away and tried to see if there was any dirt in the wound. Judging it as fine, he wiped the skin clean and quickly taped the edges of the wound shut before adding the compress and begging it would not bleed through immediately. "There. Don't touch it!"

"Yes, yes, whatever," Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. "Man. I'm tired."

"Are the buses still running? We should go to the health center and get you stitched up," Sasuke grumbled, patting his pockets and finding his phone stuffed into one. He pulled the app with the local traffic up and had time to read the message saying all buses were cancelled for the night just before the power went out and he lost coverage. "Crap."

"It's fine, don't worry. I heal fast," Naruto mumbled and Sasuke snorted in irritation, turning the flash light on his phone on instead. Naruto squinted at the light and Sasuke directed it towards the floor as he reluctantly agreed,

"As long as you don't bleed too much I guess we can wait 'til tomorrow."

"Good. I feel like sleeping for a year," Naruto groaned and Sasuke frowned.

"Sit still. You're still all bloody," he ordered and took the towel, using it to wipe off as much of the blood as he could. "How wet are you?"

"Ohh, dirty Sasuke," Naruto teased, chuckling, and Sasuke poked him hard. "Oof. Fine, asshole, I'm soaked, are you going to help me change or what?"

"Do you need help?" Sasuke shot back and Naruto looked away.

"God, I hope not," he mumbled and Sasuke sighed and tossed the towel in the sink.

"I'll go deal with the mess you made in the hallway, go change," he directed and Naruto groaned but followed him out from the bathroom. Sasuke gave him his phone, sure he had an actual flashlight in the basket with gloves in the hallway and indeed finding it there.

He hung Naruto's soaking coat in the shower, not able to assess the damage his bleeding might have caused yet, and then found a cleaning rag and used it to wipe the water from the floor, able to smell the metallic tang of the blood in it.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called softly and Sasuke climbed to his feet, leaving the rag over the edge of the bucket.

"Yeah?" he answered and a moment later the blond padded into the hallway, dressed in thick sweats and holding a pull-over in his hand.

"Would you mind?" Naruto asked quietly and Sasuke swallowed a surprised laugh and smothered a smirk then nodded and walked over, taking the pullover and gently easing it over Naruto's head, careful to not touch the compress. Naruto sighed and put his arms out as he mumbled, "Thanks. I get dizzy if I try to hard."

"Go lie down. Are you cold?" Sasuke questioned and Naruto half-shrugged, going by the rustle of his clothes.

"Thirsty. I'm fine, don't worry," the man replied and Sasuke frowned as he ambled off, trying to recall whether he had finished the last of his sparkly waters. Deciding to check, he made his way back to his room and dug through his bookcase, finding an unopened bottle with lemon water at last. He brought it to Naruto's room and knocked carefully on the door, getting a muffled, "Yeah?"

"Here. I had a bottle over," he said as he walked in, holding the bottle out, and Naruto gave him a tired but grateful smile.

"Thanks, man. Let's hope they get the power back on soon, yeah?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, nodding, and Naruto gave him a curious look.

"Was there something else?" he wondered and Sasuke flushed, thankful for the darkness.

"No, see you later," he answered, turning and leaving, closing Naruto's door as the man replied,

"See ya."

Sasuke quickly hid in his own room, throwing himself onto his bed with a groan. He had no idea how to act around Naruto anymore, the man drove him crazy. Either he was going insane listening to him babble and make stupid jokes, or he zoned out thinking of kissing him. It was dumb, Naruto had no interest in him, which he had made painfully obvious. Like his comment earlier, when he had offered to help him get dressed. He still could not place the tone, if it was just flat or actually disgusted, annoyed or just tired. Regardless, he had no chance with the man and should stop crushing on him, yesterday.

Sighing, Sasuke sat up and made his way over to his desk, digging around until he found some matches and lit the only candle he had, determined to continue studying. He put his phone in max energy save mode and left it within reach in case he needed to go somewhere, then went back to wrangling the equation he had been working on.

* * *

 

He had a crick in his neck when the power flickered back on and swore at the brightness of the lights, rubbing his eyes. Seeing how late it was as he blew the candle out, he decided he could just as well head to bed. He turned the lights off in the shared parts of the small apartment then went to brush his teeth, scowling at finding the blood soaked towel in the sink. Deciding there was no point in trying to save it, he threw it in the trash then cleaned the sink. He had his toothbrush in his mouth when Naruto stumbled out of his bedroom, looking ill. Finding him in the bathroom, Naruto groaned,

"I'm going to be sick."

Sasuke pointed insistently at the toilet and helped Naruto sit down on the floor, covering his own ears as the man hurled. He waited until Naruto was done then finished brushing his teeth with record speed, pouring a glass of water and giving it to Naruto who looked ashen.

"Thanks," he mumbled and Sasuke flushed the toilet after he had a chance to wash his mouth out, then crouched down and looked at the dressing he had laid as Naruto drank.

"How are you?" he asked quietly and Naruto grimaced.

"My head's pounding like I had the worst hangover," he replied and Sasuke frowned.

"You definitely have a concussion. Did you get to sleep any?" he wondered and Naruto started to nod but stopped with a pitiful moan.

"Yeah. A little," he answered and Sasuke nodded.

"Okay. Come on, go lie on the couch while I call the health care," he decided and Naruto sighed but slowly got to his feet, waving him off when he hovered.

He poured a couple of pitchers with water, in case the power went out again, and put one and a glass on the coffee table as Naruto had sat down on the couch. He talked to the nurse that picked up for some time while keeping an eye on the man who was still pale but looking slightly better. The nurse finally bid him goodbye and he hung up then walked over to Naruto who looked up and sighed,

"Do I need to go to the emergency?"

"No, you can stay home. The nurse said that since you've only vomited once and you woke up on your own it should be a minor concussion. He said you need to rest a lot and drink properly, but if you start feeling worse we should call an ambulance," Sasuke explained and Naruto hummed.

"Okay. I actually feel better after throwing up, I'm just tired," he replied and Sasuke nodded.

"Go to sleep then. Want me to bring you a bucket in case you start feeling sick again?"

"Nah, I'm good," Naruto sighed, carefully lowering himself down on the couch, and Sasuke shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

"Hn. Wake me up if you need anything," he mumbled and Naruto chuckled quietly.

"I had no idea you could be so nice," he remarked and Sasuke turned, walking to his room as he said,

"Don't expect it to last. Good night."

"Night," Naruto echoed and Sasuke shut his door, leaving it unlocked as he pulled his clothes off and threw them over the back of his chair, keeping his boxers on as he picked his phone up and crawled in under the covers.

He spent a few minutes checking social media then turned his alarm off as it was the weekend and he was allowed to sleep in. Listening to the rain hammering against his window, Sasuke sighed and pulled the cover over his head, curling up under it as he hugged a pillow to his chest and got comfortable.

* * *

 

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke woke up immediately at hearing his name, heart racing as he blinked against the low light sneaking through his open door, and found Naruto standing next to his bed.

"Yeah, what?" he wondered, voice thick with sleep as he pushed himself up, and Naruto fidgeted, holding a pillow.

"Could- could I sleep with you? No wait, uh, I mean, sleep next to you?"

"What? Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, alarmed, and Naruto hugged the pillow harder, giving a slight nod which was definitely improvement.

"Y-yeah, I mean, I'm okay, I just- uh, I'm just h-having a lot w-worse nightmares than usual, y'know? And the people I usually turn to aren't picking up, the storm probably wrecked the phones or something, b-but-" Naruto babbled and Sasuke held a hand up, stopping him mid-bluster.

"Easy. I was just surprised. Come on," he said, scooting over and holding the cover back, shivering at the cold air. Naruto sagged in relief and sneaked in next to him, ramrod straight and keeping to his side carefully. Sighing, Sasuke laid back down and asked quietly, "Is it really bad?"

"It's n-not good," Naruto snorted and Sasuke half-smirked at the familiar bravado.

"Yeah, I figured since you came to me. I'm pretty far down your list, I gathered," he hummed and Naruto breathed out a loud sigh.

"No, that's not- I just don't wanna bother you," he mumbled and Sasuke closed his eyes, crushing the pain in his chest as he chuckled,

"It's okay, I guess we're not so close."

"No, that's- Sasuke, we are friends, I just-"

"Don't fancy sharing a bed with a gay man?" he filled in humorlessly and nearly smacked his palm against his face in exasperation, _what the fuck, where was this coming from?_ He was not prone to spilling his guts, not without copious amounts of alcohol involved.

"Oh, fuck you, you know Gaara's gay too and we share a bed every time he stays over," Naruto snapped, twisting around to face him, and Sasuke sighed, keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"I know, sorry, that was- I don't know where that came from," he apologized and Naruto hesitated then put a hand on his bare arm and Sasuke's breath hitched in surprise, both at the touch and Naruto's warmth.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Are you okay? You're acting pretty odd," he wondered and Sasuke was so grateful the lights were off so Naruto could not see him flush.

"Hn. It's late, go to sleep," he replied and Naruto made a noise of protest and his warm hand curled around his arm, pulling gently, trying to roll him.

"Hey, no, you're not getting away that easily. What's up?"

Sasuke let him roll him, focused on trying to come up with an answer that would let him worm his way out of the awkward place he had put himself in, but then Naruto fucking cupped his cheek. Eyes flying open, Sasuke found the man mere inches from himself, and his mouth went dry, _it would be so easy to just lean forward, just kiss him, once, it- no,_ nope _, what the fuck was wrong with him-_

"Do you like me?" Naruto asked and Sasuke would have thrown himself off the bed if he could have moved.

"W-what?"

"You keep looking at my lips," Naruto smiled and _if the earth could open up and swallow him just about now that would be perfect-_

"T-too c-close, m-moron," he squeaked and Naruto grinned, eyes glittering with mirth as he shifted closer, and Sasuke was _going to die-_

"Sure? Or do you just want to kiss me?" Sasuke could not breathe, heart hammering, as Naruto stroked his thumb across his cheek and whispered, "Because that would be totally fine-"

Sasuke was not entirely sure what happened, one second Naruto was mocking him and the next his hand was curled in soft hair and chapped lips pressed against his own. Naruto grinned and pressed closer, using the hand cupping his cheek to angle him differently, and then he kissed him properly, lips parted just enough to catch against his, and Sasuke's heart was gong to explode. Pulling back, he whispered,

"Naruto, if this is some kind of joke, I swear to-"

"No joke," Naruto interrupted him, stroking his cheek again, and Sasuke wanted to believe him. "God, if I knew all I had to do was tell you I have nightmares to get into your bed I would have ages ago."

"What?" Sasuke breathed and Naruto grimaced, clearly embarrassed, and whispered,

"I've wanted to kiss you for months, I just didn't know how to tell you, you're always so stand-offish, I thought you weren't interested."

Sasuke sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing their noses together as he mumbled,

"Are you sure you didn't rattle your brain too hard?"

"Yeah. I just told you, it isn't new," Naruto pointed out and Sasuke leaned forward and touched their lips together, following when Naruto moved his hand to his waist and pulled him closer. He nearly whimpered at how warm Naruto was, sweats discarded at some point, and pressed himself flush against his chest. Naruto moaned softly, sucking at his bottom lip, and Sasuke returned the gesture, heat climbing into his cheeks.

"Naruto," he whispered when they split and felt him hum, chest vibrating.

"Yeah?"

"I really do like you," he confessed and Naruto grinned, rubbing their noses together again.

"Yeah, I figured. I like you, too," he murmured and Sasuke kissed him again, stroking his hair and continuing down his back before reversing, and Naruto sighed and held him tighter. "Come here."

Sasuke obliged, letting Naruto guide him until he was spread out on top of him, legs entwined and resting on his chest.

"So, what now? Are we dating?" he wondered quietly and heard Naruto's heartbeat increase, making him smile to himself.

"If you want to?" Naruto answered and Sasuke nodded quietly, hiding his grin against the warm skin of his shoulder, and Naruto beamed. "Awesome."

They were quiet for a while, Sasuke relaxed under Naruto's gentle attention, warm hands stroking his back, but mind busy.

"Naruto?"

"Mm?"

"You know you are always welcome if you can't sleep? If you don't want to share a room, that is?" he offered quietly, shoulders tight with worry and apprehension, and Naruto kissed his hair.

"You're wonderful. I'd love to share a room, getting to cuddle you every night is like living a dream," he replied and Sasuke chuckled softly, amused and relieved, and leaned up to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea in response to the wind beating the tree outside my dorm window nearly flat a couple of weeks ago.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
